


Risa Holiday

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Julian and Garak decide to visit Risa for a well earned holiday, what mischief and excitement will happen? As the saying goes what happens on Risa stays on Risa.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 4





	Risa Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 21.01.2021

Morning slowly broke over Risa. As the sun peaked over the horizon, Risa’s beauty began to show its glorious results. The water surrounding the island had a vibrant red glow, slowly changing to a subtle sky blue. 

No-one was stirring, except for one person, Elim Garak. He'd just woken up from one of the best night sleeps he had had for a very long time. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He was thinking about recent events that had taken place, he'd found someone very special in his life, who he had known for such a long time, but never realised his true feelings for until he could no longer keep it a secret. The person that made Garak feel special and had deep desires for was none other than Dr Julian Bashir. 

Julian was completely surprised when Garak finally revealed his true feelings for him, but something about Garak made Julian feel so comfortable and at ease; that he accepted and both him and Garak had been inseparable ever since.

Garak slowly rolled onto his side to face Julian and took a moment to admire his lover’s beauty. He leaned into his neck and gently caressed it with his tongue and began to kiss it. As he kissed, Julian started to stir, his eyes began to slowly open and turned to face Garak. 

“Good morning gorgeous, I'm so lucky to have such a handsome guy to wake up to in the morning,” Julian murmured.

Garak smiled, he lent in closer to kiss Julian. 

“I can’t imagine waking up to anyone else, especially someone with the most beautiful eyes. Perhaps to get us in the mood we could share a shower and then always pleasure each other,” he suggested.

Julian grinned. He rolled over to the side of the bed, stood up and revealed his arousal. Garak’s eyes lit up, his cock was super hard and throbbing from the excitement. Garak noticed how aroused he'd become, his cock began to bulge and throb. He quickly slid over to the side of the bed and joined him. They slowly rubbed their hands over each other and at the same time passionately kissed. Their cocks brushed together. 

Garak pulled away from Julian, grabbed his hand and directed him towards the bathroom. He fumbled with the shower control and switched it on. He pulled Julian into the shower, seeing him wet turned him on even more. Garak grabbed the soap, he slowly rubbed it over Julian’s body, focusing mainly on his cock and bottom. Julian started to moan, the feel of Garak’s touch felt so good to him, he didn't know how long he'd last. 

Garak moved his hands faster, he focused on the main prize, making Julian cum. He knelt down in front of Julian, the water was cascaded down his body, it didn’t phase Garak, he tugged harder and faster. Julian felt his knees growing weaker, he knew he couldn't hold back and came on Garak’s face and chest. He slowly stood up as the cum quickly trickled down him. 

“Oh my Julian, did I give you that much pleasure. Hmmmmm it must be because of your gorgeous body that made me want to touch and feel you so much. Now my good Sir, would you do the honour of returning the favour, I'm so ready for your touch.” Garak suggested.

Julian regained his composure and grinned. He picked up the soap and slowly rubbed it over Garak’s body. He decided to tease away from bottom and cock. He focused on his back and shoulders. Garak started to twitch and moan. 

“Please Julian finish me off, I'm so ready to cum for you,” he begged.

Julian slid his hands over Garak’s body, very slowly and ran his tongue down to Garak’s cock. He knelt below Garak, he wasted no time giving the pleasure Garak so desperately desired. He placed Garak’s hard throbbing cock in his mouth and began to suck and tease it with his tongue. Garak clenched at the side of the shower, the pleasure was so deep and intense. Julian upped the ante and placed two of his fingers deep inside of Garak’s arsehole. He wiggled and thrust his fingers hard and fast, it made Garak cum hard into his mouth, most of the load ended up oozing out and down his chest.

“Did I make you cum nice and hard? I thought you might like some arse fun. Besides I'm really turned on again and I do believe that it’s my turn to ride you Garak,” Julian slyly said, he knew that he’d got him good and was lusting for more.

Garak stood up taller and breathed. 

“I really wasn’t expecting that. You made me cum so hard. I've never felt pleasure like it. Please if you will, take me from behind and fuck me so hard.”

Julian wasted no time and quickly escorted him back to the bed, threw him onto his back and climbed onto top of him. He lent forward and passionately kissed him. Garak could feel himself starting to become aroused. He released himself from Julian and placed himself on his front ready to be penetrated. 

Julian grabbed the lube, squeezed some into his hand, rubbed some onto his cock and the rest onto Garak’s hole. He got himself into position and gently placed his cock inside of him. He gasped, Julian inside of him felt amazing, oh how he lusted for more. Julian started slowly and began to thrust harder and faster, Garak began to moan and writhe with the pleasure.

“Garak! I don’t think I can hold on much longer, I’m going to cum!” Julian yelled.

“Good, then please finish me off, cum for me Julian, I beg you, fuck me hard!” Garak wailed, he was close to releasing he could barely speak.

Julian thrust hard as Garak struggled to stay on all fours. He gasped as he came, he could feel his spendings filling up Garak and sweat trickling down his forehead. Within seconds of Julian releasing, Garak blew his load onto the sheet, making a small pool of cum form. Julian detached himself from him and flopped onto the bed. He'd never had so much pleasure, Garak made him feel so good. Garak slid up the bed, he joined Julian away from the puddle that had formed and rolled onto his side to face Julian.

“Oh Julian. I 'm so lucky to have you. You make me feel so wonderful and special. I love you so much,” purred Garak, as he spoke he placed his hand onto his face.

Julian smiled, he placed his hand onto Garak’s face and spoke in a gentle voice. 

“I love you to Garak, you bring me so much joy and happiness in my life. I can now wake up in the morning and look at someone so beautiful and handsome.”

Garak lent in, rubbed his nose against Julian’s and kissed him. They embraced for a few moments, then very gently and slowly pulled apart, only enough so that they could stop to gaze into each others eyes lovingly. They smiled at each other, they could feel each others love and compassion for one another. They were meant to be.

“Shall we go for a stroll and perhaps some breakfast? I must say after that workout I'm a little hungry,” suggested Julian.

“Sure, we can do that. But does it mean I have to get dressed? I rather like being nude and you look so gorgeous without clothes. No, alright then, I'll get dressed and we can go and eat.” Garak grinned, he made Julian shake his head and roll his eyes.

Both got dressed and made their way down to breakfast. They chatted the whole way about the plans for the rest of the holiday and what they were going to do when they got back to DS9. They found a table overlooking the beach and the crystal clear water. Garak was amazed by the beauty the surrounding scenery, he'd never seen such beauty before. He admired all of the different people who were on the beach, some humans and other alien races.

He felt a little out of place being the only Cardassian, but he wasn’t worried as Julian was there with him and reminded him that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen. He noticed that there was quite a sexual air on Risa, he remembered what Captain Sisko had said before he and Julian left for Risa, what happens on Risa, stays on Risa. He understood completely what Sisko meant, he could see many people being very intimate and touching each other in very special places. Some people were even nude or a least wearing very little clothing. 

It excited Garak and gave him a very naughty idea for what he and Julian were going to do when they explored. Garak could feel his trousers tightening slightly. The nudity and sexual behaviour made him quite aroused, the idea of playing with him in public excited him.

Julian bought over their breakfast consisting of fruit, yogurt and a raktajino coffee for them. They were eager to explore, they ate their breakfast quickly and started to make their way round. Julian guided Garak down the beach, he wanted to show Garak where they could make out and people watch at the same time. Garak realised what he was up to, he wanted to have him and Garak to have sex on the beach in front of an audience. He smiled at the idea, it aroused and excited him.

“I was hoping that you got the hint with the beach, let’s put it this way, you and me rolling naked around on the beach……” Julian trailed off.

He could see Garak had quite a large bulge in his shorts, he decided to use it to his advantage. Instead of him pleasuring Garak, he decided to continue taking him exploring every so often intentionally catching his crotch, making his shorts get tighter every time. Garak was enjoying the fun that Julian was having with him, but at the same time really wanted Julian to properly pleasure him.

Lunch time went, Garak still had a raging hard on and Julian couldn’t resist teasing him all afternoon. 

“Julian, I’m really sorry but I really need to jack off, I can't hold it any longer and I think my balls may explode,” Garak had an air of desperation in his voice.

“Well Garak, I think I may be able to help, besides I have this great urge to have some naughty fun in the great outdoors,” he smirked.

Julian knelt down on the ground, he fumbled at his shorts and carefully removed his cock. He placed his mouth over the swollen head and caressed it with his tongue.

“Uhhh, now that you have been torturing my dick all afternoon, I'm now going to give your mouth a good fucking.” Garak vowed.

He placed his hands behind his head and rammed his cock deep into his throat. Julian began to moan but was muffled by his cock. He loved being deep throated. Garak sped up and thrust harder, he knew he was close to release. He tipped his head back and moaned. Julian could feel the silky cum slipping down the back of his throat, he'd become aroused, his shorts started to bulge with excitement.

“Mmmmm, you certainly deep throat well Julian. Now I can’t decide shall I return the favour or shall I make you suffer, for teasing me all afternoon,” Garak said slyly, he really wanted to get Julian back for the cock teasing.

He looked up and smirked. 

“Well I know for a fact you can’t resist my cock as I can’t resist yours. But I'll let you make the decision on that.”

Garak had made his decision. He pulled Julian’s shorts down to reveal his swollen hard cock. Instead of playing and pleasuring him, he made him step out of his shorts and held them in his hand. What they didn’t realise was, that a few people had been watching and had started to play with each other on the beach. As Garak took Julian by the hand, he noticed that two guys had started to play with each other, they grinned back at him and Julian and even gestured that they wanted to play with them. Garak liked the idea, perhaps he'd suggest it to Julian. A four way gang bang with two other guys, it was part of the lust that he wanted to fulfil.

Julian wasn't phased by Garak’s actions, he rather liked the warm air wafting around his cock and balls. It aroused him that other people could see his massive hard on. He also hoped him and Garak could find some others to play with them. Both Julian and Garak knew that they were not just into men but also liked women, even people who had no gender identity and regardless of species either.

Julian continued with their tour, he showed Garak the different spots that they could make out in and the different activities that were available. They decided to have a long game of hoverball, which ended up in Garak loosing all of his clothes and Julian playing with no shorts on. Garak decided to help Julian out of his shirt. 

“Shall we go and have a relax on the beach, then maybe I can give you a little pleasure,” he suggested

“I'd like that very much,” Julian replied cheerily.

Garak picked up their clothes, took his hand and walked onto the crisp golden sand. Julian spotted a bit in some shade. Garak placed the clothes down, kicked his sandals off, laid down on his side and patted the ground for him to lay on. Julian took his sandals off and laid down next to him facing the vibrant blue water. He leaned into his neck and began to kiss him. He then very slowly moved his hand onto his cock, which was already quite hard and gently massaged it. 

He could feel Julian’s cock twitching as he stroked. Julian moaned softly, Garak had something so special about his touch, it was like he had electricity flowing through his body and he was the main supply. He rubbed harder and faster. Julian moaned louder, he wanted more and Garak to finish him.

“Lie on your back, I want to finish you off so I don’t waste any of your delicious spendings,” Garak demanded.

Julian did as he was told, he rolled onto his back, bent his knees and guided his head towards his throbbing cock. Garak placed his mouth over the head and lowered his mouth to the base of the shaft, using his tongue to tease Julian. He slid faster. Julian writhed and twitched as Garak pleasured him. He could no longer hold back and released his hot sticky load into his mouth. Garak swallowed every single drop of Julian’s precious load.

“I suppose that you'd like me to return the favour? So how would you like it suck or tug?” asked Julian, still trying to catch his breath.

“Neither, I want to give you a little something. Stay on your back, relax and let me do the work,” Garak replied, he'd an air of mischief in his voice.

Garak slowly rose to his feet, placed them either side of Julian’s hips and started to tug at his cock hard and fast. One of Garak’s favourite fantasy moments was to stand over him and cum over him. Garak started to rub harder and faster, his breaths becoming quicker and moans becoming clearer and louder. He could feel the cum inside wanting to release, his load felt huge. 

He came hard onto Julian’s chest, which splashed and made droplets form, some of it landed on his face. Garak laid next to him, trying to catch his breath back. Julian wiped the cum up with his fingers and then licked them clean. He rolled over and faced Garak. 

“Thank you so much, I really love it when you surprise me like this.”  
Garak smiled, lent in closer and kissed Julian. 

“You’re always full of surprises. This is what makes me love you so much. I've a very serious question that I'm about to ask,” Julian’s voice had a touch of seriousness to it.

Garak’s heart skipped a beat, what was Julian going to ask him, should he be nervous. 

“Alright what is it you would like to ask?” he replied.

Julian’s eyes twinkled, it was question he had wanted to ask, but it never felt right.

“Garak, ever since the moment that we first kissed, I've felt there's a special bond between us that cannot be broken. I know this may seem rather sudden and perhaps a little too soon, but I know in my heart it feels right. Elim Garak you are my world and soul mate, I would love it if you would be my husband.”

Garak’s jaw dropped, he wasn’t expecting it. Out of the blue he started to sob. 

“Oh Julian, I am so honoured that you've chosen me to be your husband. It's definitely not too soon as I also know we're meant to be. Yes I accept, I'm so happy.”

Julian’s face lit up, it was the perfect response. He dived at him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

“You know what'd be a perfect end to the day, if we could watch the sunset on the beach tonight,” Julian requested.

“I'd love to, what a great way to end the day,” Garak smiled.

They curled up together and waited for the sun to disappear beyond the horizon. Julian and Garak felt amazing, knowing they'd be spending the rest of their life together.


End file.
